Urinary incontinence is a significant problem that has the potential to be very embarrassing for the individual suffering from the condition. Those who suffer from urinary incontinence run the spectrum from highly active to incapacitated. Regardless, those enduring urinary incontinence require solutions that allow them to live their lives with minimal disruption from this condition.
The myriad of absorbent devices designed to assist those with urinary incontinence suffer from any number of deficiencies, including being too bulky for active individuals and being indiscrete. The issue of discretion is particularly acute for males, especially when the need to change the absorbent device arises in public. Thus, there is a need for an improved disposable absorbent device for ambulatory males.